The best prize… your love
by Aury Lupin Potter
Summary: Demasiados amores prohibidos, demasiadas atracciones indevidas,demasiados cariños hacia personas que no lo merecen.... Suspense, amor, odio, frialdad, dulzura, humor, locura.... Una mezcla de mil y unas cosas que tan solo tienen un premio... su amor...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!! pues nada, aqui estoy con mi primerita historia modificada, ha dado un giro alucinante, estaba muy mal escrita con demasiadas faltas y redactada super mal, y creo que ya esta algo mejor, nose que les parecera pero bueno... lo estoy intentando.. En__ fin hay los dejo con esta historietica mia, salida del baul de los recuerdos xD_

_**Declamier**: todos los personajitos qe reconoscais no son mios valep? son de **J.K.R.** y los demas, son salidos de mi cabezota..._

_Que les aproveche la historiaaa (Y perdonar las faltas de ortografia... pero no me dio tiempo a revisarlo detenidamente)_

* * *

**_The best prize…. your love_**

**CAP. 1.-UNOS DIAS MUY AJETREADOS**

Era día 20 de Agosto y dentro de una semana y poco más James, Sirius, Remus y Peter tendrían que volver a Hogwarts…Los muchachos les encataba aquel lugar, pues ademas de aprender lo que mas le gustaba, la magia, alli se sentian libres, se sentia como ellos mismos eran, se sentian como si no tuviesen nada que atase sus alas, como si pudiesen volar tan alto como querian...

El verano habia sido largo, y muy bueno sin duda alguna, los muchachos se lo habian pasado como nunca en el pueblo de Remus... pero pronto, habria que volver, aunque aun, quedaban algunos dias, y habia que aprovecharlos al maximo ¿No creen? y ellos, por supuesto, asi lo hicieron...

James Potter, era un chico alto, de pelo negro y siempre muy alborotado, con unos ojos castaños muy llamativos, y una sonrisa… ¡¡que volvía loca a cualquier chica!!La tipica sonrisita dulce pero que contiene algo que gsa demasiado como para no derretirse cn ella... Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que se lo cuidaba a base de los entrenamientos de Quiddich, era buscador y tenía, como todo deportista, unos musculos impresionantes, una agilidad asombrosa y un fuerza brutal... Era un chico alegre, bromista, muy alagador, conquistador de todo lo que se propusise, chulo en ocasiones, egocentrico cuando estaba con sus amigos o delante de alguna chica, y en a veces, algo pedante, pero eso si, un fantastico amigo, lo mas importante para el, inclullendo a las mujeres, eran sus amigos… En fin, era todo lo que una mujer puede desear a su lado... todo con lo que nosotras soñamos... Y en cuanto a su familia era muy adineada, hijo unico de unos padres que se lo consentian absolutamente todo... Una familia en contra de los ideales de la pureza de sangre y de los que James, se sentia orgulloso pes a el esas cosas tambien le importaban poco...

Sirius Black, lo que muchas definian "como el chico perfecto", moreno, con una media melena que caia sobre sus ojos seductoramente, esos fantasticos ojos grices azulados profundos como los de nadie; una sonrisita de medio lado siempre estaba en su cara dandole a esta un toque de falsa madurez, de falso elegantismo... Al igual que Jmes, poseedor de un perfecto cuerpo tambien deportista, cazador del equipo... Y Su caractes... ue caacter... chulo, seductor, egocentrico, perverso en ocasiones, bromista... en fin, el alma gemela del joven Potter... Compaeros de batalla, de conquistas y como no, de tristezas tambien... Los Black eran gente de sangre pura, de pensamientos malignos y de pureza de sangre al cien por ciento... Amaban las artes oscuras y todos ellos habian estado en Slutherin, a excepcion de Sirius que, para desprecio de su familia, era Gryffindor, al igual que todos sus amigos... Esa ancestral familia de sangre pra era mu y muy numerosa, y entre todas aquellas personas, Sirius era uno de os traidores, uno de los que despreciaban, uno de los que ellos llamaban, traidores... Pues el joven muchacho no tenia ideales de pureza de sangre, siempre desobedecia a sus padres y ademas el era LIBRE como nunca otro Black lo habia sido... Libre para hacer lo que le placies sin importarle lo que sus padres quisiesen o no hacer con el... No les tenia ningun miedo...

Remus Lupin, en cambio, era un de pelo más claro, castaño claro tirando para rubio, con unos ojos inocentes y acaramelados color miel ¡¡y también con una encantadora sonrisa dulzona y timida!! El era también alegre, muy dulce y cariñoso, mejeriego pero en el poco sentido de la palabra, le gustaba de vez en cuando darse sus alegrias con las mucahchas, pero para nada era como sus dos amigos... Remus era algo menos rebelde pero no por ellos menos bromista, era lo que se decia "la cabeza sensata" de aquel grupito. Siempre habia sido estudioso, le habia gustado leer demasiado y gracias a sus excelentes notas y a sus incontables esfuerzos por intentar controlar, aunque solo fuese un poco, a los dos anteriores le habian nombrado prefecto aquel año... Remus era un chicos levemente enfermizo, debido a, lo que James llamaba "su pequeño problema peludo" Efectivamente, Remus Lupin era licantropo, pero a decir verdad, no le habia importado mucho desde el instante en que sus amigos se hicieron animagos no registrados para poder estar con el aquellas noches de luna llena tan odioas hasta aquel entonces... Sus padres lo querian mucho, pero lo sobreprotegan demasiado... El padre del muchacho era muggle y su madre bruja pero ambos se sentian orgullosos de como era su hijo...

Y como en todo grupo de amigos, habia un niñito inocente y un poco bobo... Ese alguien era Peter Pettigrew... Un muchacho rubio, bajito y regordete, con una graciosa nariz respngona y unas facciones que en ocasiones recordaban un poco a las de una rata... Era gracioso, y siempre que sus amigos estabn decaidos o mejor dicho, necesitaban reirse de alguien, hay estaba el para decir cualquier estupidez... Siempre sentia admiracion por sis amigos, los queria muchisimo y ademas, hacia todo lo que estos le dijesen, era como su perrito faldero... Una familia de sangre pura pero no muy enriqueida era a a que pertecia el muchacho, con un hermano mas pequeño y otoro mas grande...

Ellos eran guapos cada uno a su manera,exceptuando a este ultimo que aunque no lo fuese, tenia alguna que otra muchachita detras de el debido a su caracter amigale con todos... Y en fin... por fin empezarian su 6º años en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria... Por fin Los merodeadores, volverian ha hacer de las suyas, porque, aunque no lo haya dicho antes, asi los llamaban a ellos alli, "Los merodeadores"... Eran los tipicos muchachos gamberros, chulos y exageradamente populares que todo el mundo los conocia, y en especial a ellos, los conocia todo el mundo... demasiada gente a decir verdad... Nadie se libraba de saber quienes eran... Y ademas, tenian a mas de la mitad del sector femenino del colegio detras de ellos y eso a los muchachos, les encantaba... adoraban su reinado en el coegio, adoraban ser populares... lo adoraban...

-Estoy muy aburrido- dijo Sirius echado en el césped de la casa de Remus donde estaban pasando lo que quedaba de verano.-¿Qué os parece si vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Snape?

Los muchachos lo miraron con cara rara, todos a excepcion de James, que le habia encantado la idea...

-¡Fantastica idea Canuto!-dijo el nombrado a su amigo por el apodo que se decian entre ellos-Lo malo es ¿Cómo?

- Te recuerdo que no sabemos aparecernos todavía- dijo Remus en un tono recordatorio y con un toque de amenaa, porque sabia que aunque aun no lo habian aprendido en el colegio, sus amigos, ya lo habian hecho varias veces- y ademas... No podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio chicos...-agrego cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos tras su cuello, hechado junto a Sirius.

Los muchachos habian hido a pasar la ultima semana que quedaba de vacaciones a casa de Remus, que los habia invitado con los brazos abiertos, toos a ecepcion de Peter, que estaba en Irlanda con su familia y que no volveria hasta uno o dos dias antes de que empezase el colegio.

-Joder Remus siempre igual... ¿que mas da que hagamos una poquita de magia?-hablo Sirius nuevamente mientras que se incorporaba en el cesped nuevamente, apollando sus brazos en el suelo para asi recaer todo su peso en dichas articulaciones-ers un agua fiestas chaval...

-Pues ayá ustedes, si luego viene el ministerio en vuestra buqueda yo no tendra nada que ver, porque para tu informacion Sirius, no estas en tu casa, y aqui no hay ningun hechizo que protega de las nvestigaciones del ministerio...-le dijo el rubio sin nisiquiera moverse un poco, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las continuas recriminatorias del joven Black como para que le empezasen ahora ha hacer efecto...

El silencio se hizo por un momento en el lugar, Remus tenia demasiada razón... Si hacian magia, de seguro los pillarian y los expulsarian del colegio, y mas si era para hacerle algo a otro estudiante del centro...

Severus Snape era un muchacho lo que volgalmente se llama "friqui", no tenia amigos ningunos y siempre estaba solo, pero a pesar de eso, era demasiado chulo y eso a Los Merodeadores no les gustaba ni tan solo un poco, y se reian de el cada vez que les daba la gana, a fin de cuentas, nadie iria defenderlo, nadie se preocuparia de lo que le pudiese pasar ¿no?

-En fin chicos, creo que sera mejor que vallamos pensando en este nuevo año que entre, ¿no creen?-dijo James cortando el hielo que se habia hecho entre los muchachos en aquel momento-¿Que piensan hacer este año? nose porque, pero creo que va a ser el mejor...

Sirius giro su cabeza hacia la del moreno, la verdad, esque el tambien lo pensaba, no sabia porque, pero tenia esa extraña sensacion... aunque el sabia a que se referia esactamente el muchacho, pero Remus se le adelanto a decirlo, con media sonrisa divertida y burlona en sus labios

-Cornamenta, si te refieres a Evans, permiteme desvanecer levemente tus ideas; porque no se porque me da, que este año, no va a ser el tuyo...-le dijo el muchacho mientras le hacia una ceña con la mano a Sirius de manera que solo el la viera, dandole a entender con ella que estaba intentando povocar a James de esa manera..

-¡Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi pelirroja!-le dijo James a voces sin percatarse de que sus dos amigos se estaban carcajeando enormemente-¿que os hace tanta gracia?-les pregunto al fin, con su voz un poco cabreada aun, mirandolos con incredulidad

-James contra, que solo era una broma y mira como te has puesto, no te lo tomes en serio amigo...-le dijo Sirius palmeandole la espanda con suavidad, mientras que se levantaba del cesped pues ya se estaba empezando a oscurecer todo y el aire del jardin era cada vez mas frio-Mejor vamonos para arriba...-agrego luego el chico dirijiendose a asus amigos que se levantaron tambien y empezaron a caminar los tres hacia la casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su patalon.

-Los Merodeadores este año van a volver mejor que nunca, ¡con mas fuerza y mas bromas que ningun año! se que va a ser asi...-decia James en voz baja, mas como un susurro para si mismo que para sus amigos.

Los chicos se fueron a su habitacon, dormian los tres juntos debido a una sala que habia agrandado la madre de Remus por medio de un hechizo, se pusieron los pijamas, o bueno, si esque eso se le puede llamar pijama; una camiseta vieja y unos boxer eran lo unico que utilizaban para dormir, y en ocaciones, ni siquiera la camiseta... Empezaron a carcajearse recordando las bromas que habian hecho todo aquel tiempo atras y sin saber muy bien como, por algun comentario de Sirius hacia los otros dos, acabaron en una guerra de almohadas, pero a lo bruto... Y poco rato despues, los muchachos quedaron totalmente dormidos, rendidos en sus camas como si de angelitos se tratasen, se vehian tan lidos e inocentes de aquella manera, pena que en la realidad no lo fuesen tanto...

--······x00oo00x······--

A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos se levantaron devido a un leve rayo de luz que asomaba por la ventana colandose por un diminuto huequecito que habia en la persiana... Los chicos se levantaron casi al unisumo, maldeciendo para sus adentros y de vez en cuando tambien en voz alta quella maldita ventana-

-Chicos, mañana nos vamos ya... ¿que vanos ha hacer hoy?-dijo James tumbado aun en su cama, con las mano bajo su nuca, mientras que Remus andaba por la habitacion medio dormido aun... y Sirius daba vueltas abrazado a su almohada susurrando cosas que ha decir verdad no se entendian muy claramente.

-¿Que os parece si vamos a la piscina?-dijo Remus girandose repentinamente hacia James, mientras que le hechaba a Sirius una jarra de agua por encima para que se despertase, pues la madre del primero ya los estaba llamando para desayunar y el sabia que si no era asi, el ojigris no se despertaria...

-¡Pero que mierda haces Lunatico!-grito un nervioso y mojado Sirius, levantandose rapidamente de la cama debido al agua que le acababa de caer encima-Te vas..

-Venga ya arriba, vistanse ambos, mi madre nos esta llamando para comer-les dijo a ambos Remus, cortando al moreno que no haba podido terminar de decir la frase que tenia pensada, o mas bien la amaneza, que le iba a propinar al licantropo.

Los muchachos se vistieron lo mas rapido que pudieron y bajaron a desayunar entre risas y empujones amistosos. La señora Lupin les habia hecho un fantastico desayuno a los muchachos, que estos cuando lo vieron, se le iluminaron los ojos y todo. Se arrimaron a la mesa corriendo y empezaron a engullir todo aquello con una velocidad impresionante, la mujer sonrio de medio lado cariñosamente, satisfecha de que a los chicos les gustase lo que les habia hecho.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Vamos a ir a la piscina?-les pregunto Remus nuevamente a los muchachos mientras que terminaba de comer, mirandolos con una ceja alzada, sin saber muy bien si sus amgios sabian lo que era aquello...

-A la que…?-preguntaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo, con una ceja incredula levantada, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que era, no estaban acostumbrados a tratar muchos con mugles y menos Sirius, James tenia una leve idea de a lo que se referia el licantropo pero el joven Black... no sabia ni de que estaba hablando.

-A la piscina, es algo asi como... un lago...-le fue exlicando Remus mientras se dirigian a su habitacion lentamente-¿sabeis lo que eso implica no?

Los dos muchachos se miraron con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, sabian perfectame lo que eso significaba: diversion, chicas en biquini, bromas... lo que se dice la combinacion perfeca para acabar el verano como dios manda...

-¡Pero por merlin! ¿A que estamos esperando?-dijo Sirius acelerando su paso y llegando por fin a la habiatacion, con sus amigos tras el.

Los muchachos se vistieron exageradamente sexys, demasido irresistibles... James llevaba un bañador por un poco encima de la rodilla de color blanco con unas flores verdes y azules y una amiseta de manga corta de color verde. Se puso sus gafas de sol negras y dibujo en su rostro aquella sonrisa picara y traviesa que tanto amaba de si mismo... Sirius, en cambio, llevaba un bañador mas largo, por debajo de la rodilla de color naranja y rojo, junto con una camisenta sin tirantes, a la sisa, de color blanco, que se le ceñia a su cuerpo haciendo que se le marcaran sus perfectos musculos. Cojio un cigarrillo de la mesita de noche y se lo puso tras la oreja, dandole asi un toque gamberro enloquecedor, además de que auqel gesto de gracia con la que aquella media melena negra como la noche de Sirius caia sobre su rostro lo hacia ver irresistiblemente guapo, al igual que el cabello revuelto de James le daba el mismo touque al nombredo . Y Remus... llevaba un bañador de la misma largura que James o quiza un poco mas largo, pero no tanto como el de Sirius, de color negro y blanco haciendole en un lado unos dibujos de trivales, junto con una camiseta de color blanco aciendo en la espalda los mismos dibujos o parecidos a los del bañador.

Los tres muchachos salieron de la casa de remus, con sus toallas en un hombro, y los dos mas altos, James y Sirius, andando con cierta chuleria que hacia que las chicas que pasaban por alli se les quedasen mirando tontamente, riendose timidamente. Los muchachos con esto se sentia aun mas creidos y egocentricos, sabian que gustaban a las chicas y de vez en cuando les dirigia algun que otro guiñe a éstas, a los que Remus negaba con la cabeza para si mismo ¿Como se podia ser tan esageradamente creido? Si esque estos dos muchachos jamas crecerian...

Mientras llegaban o no a la piscina, el Black encendio el cigarrillo que habia tras su oreja y empezo a fumarlo, dandole largas caladas y pasandoselo de vez en cuando a James, mientras Remus los miraba con cara de pocos amigos... El castaño odiaba que fumasen, bien iba lo de beber, porque hombre, de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal e incluso el lo hacia, pero aquel maldito humo... le fastidiaba demasiado. Por fin llegaron a la piscina de pueblo, que por cierto, estaba a rebozar de gente habia demasiadas chicas por alli, que al entrar, se les quedaron mirando practicamente cayendoseles la baba, los muchachos bromeaban acerca del lugar y se reian con cada palabra que decian. Fueron hacia un sitio un poco alejado y pusieron alli sus toallas, y segundos despues, se fueron a la piscina como si de tres balas se tratase, corriendo uno detras de otro y mientras tanto pegandose empujones cariñosos y amistosos.

Se metiron en el agua y se pusieron a darse hogadillas y a hacer broma acerca de algunas personas que habia por alli, hasta que Remus vio a unas muchachas que llamaron bastante su atencion, se quedo mirandolas desconectando de todos hasta que un tiron de la pierna que hizo que se metiese repentinamente bajo el agua, por parte de James, hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos

-¡Joder tio! avisa...-dijo el nombrado saliedo del agua y sacudiendose el pelo, no esque Remus se le quedase a muchas chicas mirando , al contrario, pero cuando una le llamaba la atencion de verdad...-¿Habeis visto a esas chicas?-les dijo Remus señalando con la cabeza a las muchachas que en aquel momento, por cierto, estaban mirando hacia ellos y que al James y Sirius mirar, los saludaron tontamente, con una sonrisita picarona en sus labios.

-¡Por merlin! como estan las chavalas...-dijo Sirius mas para si mismo que para sus amigos, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atras dejando asi a sus claros ojos el camino de la vista libre. Empezo a nadar hacia donde estaban las muchachas y sus dos amigos se miraron incredulos, se encogieron de hombros y fueron tras el, llegando tambien hasta el lugar donde estaban las muchachas.

"Os aviso antes de tiempo, la castaña de ojos verdes es mia, esos ojos me recuerdan demasiado a los de Lily..."Les dijo James a sus amigos telepaticamente, mientras se paraban justo enfrente de las muchachas, con su sonrisa arrogante y chulas en los labios, mirandolas irresistiblemente sexy.

-Hola hermosuras...-saludo Sirius a las chicas entrecerrando los ojos levemente devido a que el sol les estaba dando de frente en sus dises ojos y era realmente molesto.-Sirius Black para servirlas-agrego el muchacho cogiendo las manos de las chicas, una por una y depositando en ellas un suabe y elegante beso. Sirius siempre tan alagador, ese era su punto fuerte, la caballerosidad que poseia...

-James Potter-dijo el nombrado acercandose a ellas, y dandole un beso en sus mejillas, siempre se presentaba asi, siempre le daba a las muchachas dos besos en sus mejillas, el era asi, impulsivo como nadie...-y el es Remus, Remus lupin-agrego luego separandose de ellas y señalando conla cabeza a su amigo, que les dirigiou na timida sonrisita a las chicas, esa sonrisa tipica que a algunas tanto gustaba, para despues estrecharles la mano.

-Miranda Kipson-dijo la muchacha en la que se habia fijado James, hechandose su ondulado y brillante pelo hacia atras, mientras le sonreia a los chicos de medio lado.

-Samantha Delafonte-dijo luego otra de ojos negros y pelo rubio, que miraba a Sirius con cierta dulzura, se notaba que la muchacha era muy timida y un poco coqueta- Sam si lo preferis...

-Solo quedo yo ya ¿no?-dijo alegremente una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con los ojos marrones muy grandes y una pestañas larguisimas- Tania Spencer, un gusto conocerlos-dijo la ultima, tenia una mirada muy alegre y divertida...

Las tres muchachas parecian haberse fijado en los mismos que ellos se habian fijado en ellos, pero a decir verdad, muchisimo mejor, asi no habria problemas ninguno... Las tres tenian un muy buen cuerpo, eran de las pocas muchachas que habian visto asi durante todo el verano, pues la mayoria de las chicas muggles eran bajias y regordetas... Miranda tenia la piel levemente bronceada, se notaba que era a causa del sol, Sam, en cambio, tenia la piel bastante clara, al igual que su pelo y Tania tenia la piel muy muy morena, pero no parecia un moreno adquirido a base de horas de sol, sino que parecia que era natural...

-¿Que os parece si os venis con nosotros a las toallas?-les dijo Sirius a las muchachas guiñandoles un ojos seductoramente, mientras que sus dos amigas las miraban con media sonrisia graciosa a las jovenes.

Las muchachas se miraron nerviosamente, Miranda se mordio el labio inferior coquetamente, mirando a James con picardia, fundiendose en un silencio interminable los seis, hasta que po fin la muchacha se atrevio a hablar.

-Por supuesto que vamos con ustedes-le dijo esta mientras que salia de la piscina sacuediendo su largo y espectacular pelo rubio, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de James.

Todos hicieron lo mismo que la ojiverde, pero ellas se fueron a su toalla a coger sus cosas mientras que nuestros queridos Merodeadores se dirigian a la suya, paseando todo su perfecto cuerpo por los ojos de las personas alli presentes, andaban con seguridad y con chuleria, sobretodo Sirius, que no podia evitar ser asi... si no lo era, no era el...

Nada mas llegar las muchachas con sus cosas, los chicos empezaron con sus bromas tipicas y con esa simpatia que hacia que todas se volviesen locos por ellos, eso si, sacando a lucir sus mejores armas de seduccion, pues sabian cuando tenian o no que hacerlo y aquel momento, era uno en el que debian hacerlo. Cada vez fueron tomando mas confianza los unos con los otros, hasta que, sin saber muy bien como sucedio Samanha y Sirius se habian ido a pasear por los jardines de la piscina, pese a la vergüenza que la muchacha tenia, que cada vez que Sirius la miraba o le decia algo, se ponia roja como un tomate, y eso, al ojigris, le encantaba, le hacia tanta gracia verla asi... Los chicos siguieron con sus cachondeos y Miranda y James cada vez tonteaban mas, mientras que Remus y Tania hablaban amigablemente, Remus no era tan zarpado como sus amigos, el preferia la amistad a decir verdad, y si tenia que surgir algo, surgiria, aunue con el poco tiempo que tenian lo dudaba bastante...

-¿Sois todas de aqui Tania?-le pregunto el muchacho sonriendole de medio lado mientras seguian con su conversacion.

-Sam si lo es-le empezo a explicar la chica mientras que recogia su pelo en una pequeña y graciosa cola, pues no tenia el pelo muy largo que digamos, sino al contrario, llevaba una media melena un poco mas abajo de las orejas, que le quedaba muy bien- Miranda yo somo de la capital... solo venimos aqui para las vacaciones, todos los años-le dijo la muchaha encogiendose de hombros divertida- ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotros no... solo estamos aqui en mi casa de verano, de invierno estamos en un colegio internado...-mintio Remus a la perfeccion, aunque en realidad, no estaba del todo mintiendo, solo "ocultando" parte de la verdad ¿no?

-Nosotros nos vamos a la piscina ¿vale?-le dijo James levantandose mientras cogia por la cintura a Miranda, sin dejar de reirse en ningun momento- Nos vemos Rem...-agrego luego mientras empezaba a correr detras de la muchacha hacia la piscina, intentandola alcanzar entre risas.

Remus y Tania se quedaron anonadados por las acciones de sus amigos, se miraron incredulos con las cejas levantada y se empezaron a reir sonoramente.

-Anda... tus amiguitos tienen tarea ¿en?...-dijo la chica levantandose de la toalla y colocandose bien el pareo que llevaba en la cintura- ¿Te apetece un helado?-le pregunto luego al licantropo, mirando hacia abajo.

-Claro, yo invito-contesto este y se dirigieron al kiosko que habia en la piscina mientras seguian charlando de diversas cosas.

--······x00oo00x······--

Mientras, en otro lugar de la piscina, por los jardines que habia por alli, Sirius intentaba que la niña hablase, algo muy dificil, pues la muchacha estaba muy nerviosa y no hacia nada mas que mirar al suelo, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos inquietamente. A Sirius esto le hacia gracia, auque en ocaciones era tan molesto que las mujeres se pusiesen tan nerviosas en su presencia...

-¿No me vas a mirar ni tan solo una vez a los ojos?-le dijo Sirius al fin, andando al lado de ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del bañador- no creo que te aya a morder ni nada por el estilo, no por el momento...-agrego luego el chico divertidamente, consiguiendo, al fin, arrancar de la boca de la rubia una pequeña sonrisita.

-No es eso... es solo que... nose, no estoy acostombrada a tratar chicos como tu-dijo la muchacha sentandose en un banco que habia por alli, mirando por fin al moreno a los ojos, pero por solo unos segundos, bajando nuevamente aquellos pozos eternos que iluminaban su mirada.

-¿Como yo?-dijo Sirius sin saber bien a que se referia- soy un chico como otro cualquiera... con mis cosas, pero normal...-dijo este inocentemente, cogiendo la barbilla de la muggles y asiendo asi que le mirase a los ojos, provocando que Samy se pusiese colorada, pero que a pesar de ello, no pudiese bajar la mirada.-¿Me permites hacer algo?-le pregunto Sirius en un susurro casi inaudible.

La rubia afirmo con la cabeza levemente, nerviosa, suspirando y sin poderle salir de la boca ni tan solo una palabra, Sirius estaba demasiado cerca de ella... Y por fin, paso... le beso, junto sus labios carnosos con los suabes de la muchacha. Mientras que sus manos dibagaban y recorrian el cuerpo de la joven, notaba como se tensaba a cada roce, pero no le dio la mas minima importancia, hasta que al bajar sus besos por el cuello y el escote de la muchacha, esta le dio una fuerte cachetada, cosa que ha decir verdad no se esperaba... Ya sabia a que tipo de chicos se referia, chicos tan lanzados como el... se notaba que le gustaban mas cortaditos.

Sirius se acaricio la mejila dolorida sin encontrar palabras que decir mientras que la muchacha se levantaba y salia de alli literalemente corriendo y a su parecer, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Definitivamente las chicas muggles no eran de su agrado... eran demasiado estrechas para el, las preferia algo mas "sueltecillas" por ponerle algun nombre. Nego con la cabeza para si mismo y decidio ir a pasear un rato mas por los jardines.

--······x00oo00x······--

Y de ante tanto, James y Miranda jugaban en la piscina, lanzandose agua el uno al otro, tonteando mutuamente, hasta que, por un fallo o nose sabe bien el que, de ambos, quedaron boca con boca, casi besandose. La rubia sonrio con picardia y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James, besandolo por fin, James fue juguando con el broche del bikini de la chica, mientras que esta lo besaba y lo acariciaba con pasion. Pero justo cuando ya tenia el bañador desabrochado, James noto que alguien estaba dandole en la espalda. Muy a su pesar se giro para ver quien era, y se encontro ante él un chico de unos dos metros de alto, muy musculoso, con cara de mala leche que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El pequeño cervatillo no sabia de quien se trataba hasta que ese hablo.

-¿Quien te crees tu para besar a mi novia?.-dijo el chaval crujiendose los nudillos. James no entendia nada, se giro hacia Miranda, que estaba nerviosa, mordiendose el labio inferior nuevamente, con el bañador ya abrochado. Conque la muchacha tenia novio... ya decia él que demasiado perfecta como para no tenerlo... No le dio tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra, pues noto como el puño del novio de su "conquista" se impactaba ontra su mandibula...

--······x00oo00x······--

Remus estaba tumbado en su toalla, con las manos bajo su noca mirando al cielo tranqulamente, solo, esperando a que sus amigos regresasen cuando los vio a lo lejos, se incorporo en el cesped para verlos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que James traia el labio hinchado y si no se equivocaba mucho, sangrando... ¿Que mierda habrian hecho ya? pero que Sirius no traia mucho mejor aspecto... tenia todo un lado de la cara roja y al verlo asi, no pudo evitar carcajearse enormemente ante aquella perpectiva.

-¿Pero que os ha parsado a vosotros?-di el castaño entre risas, intentando serenarse lo mas posible. Sirius y James lo miraron con la peor cara posible, fue Sirius quien le empezo a contar lo sucedido, para luego cederle la palabra a James, que al contar lo del novio de Miranda, hizo que sus amigos soltasen una sonora carcajada, ganandose asi, una mirada de reproche por parte del moreno.

-Eso os enseñara a no ser asi...-les dijo Remus en un tono de supeioridad extremo, como dando a entender que se lo merecian por mujeriegos.

-Pero a ti no te ha ido mucho mejor por lo que vemos, Tania no esta...-dijo Sirius cabreado, intentando asi pinchar a Remus, cosa que no consiguio, el muchacho seguia tan tranquilo, tumbandose neuvamente en el cesped

-Ha ido corriendo detras de Samantha al verla correr hacia arriba llorando-dijo este simplemente- Anda, mejor que no vayamos ya para casa...-agrego finalmente, levantandose nuevamente y recogiendo sus cosas mientras que sus amigos hacian lo misos.-No vaya a ser quevuelvan vuestros agresores-agrego riendose de los muchachos aunque cuando vió la mirada asesina de los dos merdeadores, se calló repentinamente.

Y asi esperaron a que llegase el dia siguiente, esperando nuevas aventuras para el penultimo dia antes de tener que marchar a Hogwarts, tan solo les quedaban dos dias de diversion fuera del colegio, tan solo dos...

_

* * *

_

_Hola de new!! ya estoy aqui otra vez!! Los que habeis leido la otra Historia os habreis dado cuenta de que ha cambiado ncluso el titulo y que el capitulo es mucho mas corto... preo de decidido mejor dejar esto como una introduccion, haber si os gusta o o, y los proximos capitulos, os aseguro que seran muchisimos mas largos... En fin, si os gusta o no, lo que sea, cualquier queja, cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea, aganmelo sabr si? que siempre sienta bien que dejeis un RR y si sois escritoras, en fin... lo sabreis xD_

_Ah! si alguien quiere leer la antigua Historia para ver el ccambio o nose, lo que sea, que me lo haga saber e intentare acesela llegar de alguna forma. Y otra cosa, las tres chicas que aparecen, no sn ls protagonistad de la historia, ellas no tienen ningun papel princip en esta locura mia, solo era para hacer gala de la fama de nuestros chicos.. Espero les haya gustado!_

_Mil kiss con sabor a Nata con fresas y un toque de Merodeadores ( el que mas os guste, para mi Jamicin .):_

_**.:Aury Lupin Potter:.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Ya tan solo faltaban dos dias para que todo acavase, ya solo faltaban 42 miseras horas para volver al mejor lugar que jamas haya podido haber en cualquier parte del mundo.. Para volver a aquel colegio en el que Lilian tantos momentos buenos habia tenido con sus amigas, habían sido tantos ratos buenos vividos allí con sus niñas, tantisimos... demasiados se atreveria incluso a decir la pelirroja, y ya tan solo quedaba ese ultimo año, un año en el que seguramente habria muchos cambios, mas de los que ella se imaginaba...

Una jovencita pelirroja, de unos 16 años, se levanto de la cama a oir en la ventana de su habiatacion algo asi como una lechuza, no sabia quien podia haberle enviado aquel animal a esas altas horas de la noche... Era demasiado tarde, pero en fin... ¿qué mas daba?. La muchacha fue hasta a ventana, mirando con esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas hacia el exterior.

Liliane Evans era una chica pelirroja, con el pelo largo hasta hacia no mucho, pero que ahora lucia una media melena por encima de los hombros, pues, cansada de que su hermana le hiciese una cosa tras otra en su pelo, se lo habia cortado dejandolo casi totalmente corto, y la verdad, le sentaba fenomenal, pues dejaba ver ese fino y atrayente cuello que poseia, con su piel blanca como la nieve, que parecia de porselana y que daba la sensacion de que en cualquier momento podia romperse... se vehia una muchacha tan fragil... Un cuerpo demasiado flaco era el que Lily poseia; tenia buenas propiorciones con respecto a su altura y anchura pero aun asi, no dejaba de ser pequeña y fragil ante los ojos de los demas. Pero eso sí, su caracter era el mas fuerte que se pueda encontrar, pues se cabreaba con facilidad en cuanto alguien le decia la menor cosa...

La muchacha abrio la ventana para asi poder dejar paso a la lechuza, que lo hizo rapidamente entregandole un carta, la verdad, esque no le sonaba mucho aquella lechuza, pero en fin, si habia hido hasta allí, seguramente seria porque tendria algo para ella, escasas veces una lechuza se equivocaba de a quien le debia de enregar algo...

Desplego la carta mientras que acariciaba a la lechuza justo por devajo del pico, con suavidad y tranquilidad, y empezó a leerla con atencion, reconociendo aquella letra a la perfeccion, con tan solo dirigirle una suabe mirada por encima, no podria ser otra persona... Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios rapidamente, empezandola a leer con aquella sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas encima de esta, cruzadas una encima de la otra.

"_Querida Lily: _

_Como te va el verano? A mi me va fenomenal. Me lo he pasado genial en las vacaciones con mi familia, a pesar de que mi hermano no haya dejado de darme por saco, en fin, este año por fin lo conoceras, ¡Dice que se va a venir a estudiar a Hogwarts! Segun él Durmstrang esta demasiado aburrido ultimamente, ya sabes es un colegio unicamente masculino... _

_Pero en fin, cambiando un poco de tema... T__e mando esta carta para decirte que Carlota y yo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagón el día 28 de este mes, era por si te querías venir con nosotras, por favor, hazme llegar la respuesta mediante esta lechuza que es de mi tio Josep, pues estoy en su casa estos ultimos dias que quedan hasta que empiece el nuevo curso, en fin Pelirrojita, te dejo ya cariño..._

_Muchos Besos:_

_Wendoly_

_P.D.:¡Casi se me olvida! hemos quedado a las diez de la mañana en el carrero choreante ¿si?"_

A la pelirroja se le esbozó media sornisa en los laios, siempre había querido conocer al hermano de su amiga, imaginaba que seria como ella.. con una carita dulce y adorable...

Wendoly Weadem era una chica rubia, con unos preciosos ojos grisacios, que hacian morir a mas de uno... Wendy, como preferian que la llamasen , no era nada coqueta, al contrario, era una muchacha que nunca se arreglaba mucho, pero que por esa mirada y esa sonrisita dulce suya, sin saber como, siempre enamoraba a muchismos chicos inconscientemente... Su cuerpo no estaba mal, un poco mas gordita que Lily pero sin pecho ninguno, se podia decir que estaba un poco "plana" o mejor dicho, que no lo dejaba ver mucho... porque ella, se menospreciaba solita, cosa que liliane e recriminaba siempre.

Lily se dirigio hacia su escritorio con esa sonrisita aun en sus labios, jamas se le olvidaria el dia en que concio a aquella enana... habia sido tan extraño... Y a pesar de que no estaba en su misma casa, aun así, seguian siedo amigas, pues Wendy estaba en Ravenclaw...

La muchacha termino de escribir la respuesta diciendole que por supuesto que iria con ella y con Carlota a comprar las cosas y tambien que estaba deseando de conocer a su hermano, para segundos despues acostarse en su deliciosa y mullida cama, le esperaba un largo dia sin duda alguna y queria estar descansada para poderlo afrontar adecuadamente.

--···x00oo00x···--

El dia 31 de Agosto llego, y aunque, al igual que todas sus amigas seguramente, ya habia comprado todas las cosas que necesitaria aquel año para cursar Hogwarts, Carlota Heap se levanto de su grandisima cama, abriendo sus negros ojos y encontrandose de cara con su Elfina domestica, Susy.

-Señorita, ya tiene sus maletas hechas-le dijo la elfina con voz chillona y unos ojos saltone que parecian que en cualquier instante se fuesen a salir de su orbita.

-Gracias Susy, ¿estan los señores levantados o se fueron ya?-le pregunto Carlota a la elfa mientras que se diriga a su vestidor, para poderse vestir e ir así a su cita con sus amigas

-Los señores se fueron ya ama-contesto simplemente la elfina- si no le importa me ire a terminar de hacer mis labores- y dicho esto desaparecio como si nunca hubiese estado alli.

Carlota, o Carla, como la llamaban algunas veces sus amigas, era una chica de muchisimos dineros, de padres magos y de sangre pura, aunque, los definian como lo que se dice unos " traidores a la sangre" no esque no les diesen importancia a la pureza de sangre, era que simplemente se mantenian al margen... Los señores Heap trabajaban ambos en el ministerio de magia, y jamas estaban en casa, cosa que Carla odiaba con todas sus fuerzas... se habia criado entre elfos domesticos y sirvientes que eran como si fuesen su familia más cercana, y Susy, la había cuidado desde que era un bebe y siempre la habia querido muchisimo,como si fuese su propia madre... La muchacha tenia el pelo negro, hasta la cintura, larguisimo y muy muy liso, con unos penetrantes ojos negros que parecian no tener fin en ningun lugar. Tenia buen cuerpo, pues no esaba ni delgada ni gorda, pero era lo que las niñitas llamaban una "marimacho". Siempre utilizaba para vestir sudaderas y pantalones anchos, jamas se ponia una falda sino era para el uniforme de colegio, que se la tenia que poner a su pesar... Era bastante guapa la verdad, pero por su brutalidad innata y su repugnancia hacia los chicos, muchos preferian ni siquiera mirarla. Sus facciones eran finas y muy muy femeninas y totalmente naturales, nunca se pintaban y eso le daba un toque espectacular que, a diferencia de muchas, no le hacia parecer de plastico...

Abrio el armario y alli se encontro con miles de vestidos de niña con dineros que su madre le habia comprado para que se los pusiese, pero que jamas habian sido utilizados, Carlota estaba cansada de que la Sra. Heap estuviera todo el dia gritandole que se comportase como la señorita que era, pero la verdad, esque pasaba totalmente de lo que le dijese. Ella era como era, y nada lo cambiaria, o por lo menos eso pensaba la morena... Al final decidio coger una sudadera de color azul cielo junto con unos pantalones levemente ajustados con unas convers del mismo color que la sudadera, que hacia que pareciese que la chica no tuviese curvas ninguna eso era algo que Wendy siempre le decia, que con el buen cuerpo que tenia, iba siendo hora de que lo dejase ver un poco mas, pero no habia manera de que la muchacha entrase en razón. Se peino su suabe melena con el fequillo hacia abajo y se puso una diadema rigida a juego con la sudadera y las zapatillas, porque, que no vistiese como las niñitas pijitas, no queria decir que no fuese conjuntada y con ropa de marca.

La muchachita bajo las escaleras apresudaramente saliendo por la puerta en direccion a la limusina que habia en la puerta y que la llevaria hacia el callejon diagon, o más bien hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando la chica hubo llegado, Wendy ya la estaba esperando, en la puerta con esa sonrisita dulce suya que jamas se le quitaba de los labios y que al verla llegar, se hizo aun más grande.

-Carlota ¡Mi niña! cuanto tiempo sin verte... -dijo esta mientras que se le avalanzaba al cuello, abrazandola lo más fuertemente posible.- te dije que vinieses a mi casa...-agrego luego la muchacha en tono recrimatorio.

-¡Wendoly!-dijo la morena correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga- No pude ir... lo siento-agrego luego refiriendose a la invitacion de su casa, separandose de la rubia sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿No hay abrazo para una pelirrojita?-dijo una voz a las espaldas de las chicas que procedia de una pelirroja de ojos verde que estaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sus amigas se giraron y se abalanzaron sobre ella dandole un fuertisimo abrazo.

Cuando se separaron las tres se miraron una a otras, no habia cambiado nada... Lily llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde con estampados blacos junto con unas manoletinas blancas y dos colas lisas en su cabeza, presedidas por dos enormes ojos verdes que delumbraban. Y Wendy... ella simplemente seguia como siempre con ese pelo rubio casi platino de buqles y unos impactantes ojos grises dulces que ella tenia. Llevaba una dulce falda color rosita pastel con una camisa de manga corta blanca y un chaleco sobre sus hombros del mismo color de la falda, junto con unas manoletinas blancas. Se cuerpo no habia cambiado nada, seguia tal y como estaba al final del años pasado,sin cambios ningunos, y lo que era peor, sin curvas...

-Como sigais con tanto abrazo nos vais a poner celosos...-dijo una voz ronca, que estaba a las espaldas de Lily y enfrente de las otras dos, Carlota rodó los ojos pues habia reconocido esa maldita voz a la perfeccion desde el primer momento que la habia escuchado y más aun al ver al joven de la que provenia que las miraba con sus ojos grises que se escondian levemente tras ese pelo negro que caia demasiado sexymente sobre su rostro.

-Pierdete Black-fué toda respues que le dió Carlota a Sirius mirandolo con sus ojos negros entrecerrados.

-No iba contigo Dinosaurio-le dijo Sirius a Carla llamandole por el apodo que el le habia puesto, un apodo que realmente no le gustaria a cualquier chica, por muy masculina que fuese...

-¡Repite eso y te tragaras mi bate de Quiddich inepto!-le contestó la joven Heap mientras que se acercaba a él con pasos amenazadores, habian hecho que casi todas las miradas del bar se dirigieran hacia allos, aunque claro, Sirius se encontraba inpecable, sin haber cambiado ni tan solo una leve parte de su rostro que demostrase ninguna emocion, seguia con su sonrisa egolatra en los labios y sus expectantes ojos grises mirandola.

-Chicos... ¿no podrian tener la fiesta en paz aunque solo sea por una vez?-se intepuso entre ambos Remus pues se conocia a la perfeccion lo que venia despues de ese tipo de insultos entre ambos, siempre acababan peleados y Sirius, siempre con una marca de la mano de la morena en la cara, pues, por muy mujeriego y todo lo capullo que fuese, él jamas le pondria una mano encima a una chica.

La verdad esque Remus era el unico que se hablaba lo que se dice "bien" con ambos bandos... Sirius no soportaba a Carlota, al igual que ella no lo soportba a él, segun ella era porque no podia con los hombre mujeriegos que tan solo utilizaban a las mujeres para los que le convenia y que luego las desechaban como su fuesen trapos sucios; y por parte de Sirius estaba el hecho de que ella fuese más masculina que femenina... segun él decia que no sabia como una muchacha podia desacer su vida de esa manera y además ambos tenian un caracter demasiado fuerte por lo que constantemente chocaban el uno con el otro y se peleaban, y más cuando Sirius le decia Dinosaurio, el apodo que él le habia puesto, se podia deci que Carlota era la unica o de las pocas, que lo ponian en su lugar... Por otra parte estaban James y Lily, de los que sensillamente era mejor no hablar, pues tenian una relacion algo rara, ambos se querian, aunque por parte de ella fuese en secreto, pero por la forma de ser de él Lily lo rechazaba constantemente y no era de extrañar, aunque el joven no cesaba de pedirle para asalir, aunque claro, esto ponía aun más de los nervios a Lily llegando asta el punto de odiarlo pero, ¿no dicen que del amor al oido tan solo hay un paso?. Tambien se encntraban Wendy y Remus, ambos se llevaban soberanamente bien, los dos se adoraban el uno al otro y estaban enamorados como unos locos pero eran demasiado timidos como para decirselo, algo que tanto a los amigos de ella como a los amigos de él, les ponia de los nervios... Remus tambien tenia un perfecta relacion cn Lily, con la que era prefecto y aunque con Carlota hablase menos, tampoco se llevaba mal con ella... Entre Sirius y Lily lo que habia principalmente era pasion escondida, o por lo menos por parte de él, pues desde que el primer dia se vieron, Sirius habia sentido cierta atraccion por la pelirroja que habia intentado ocultar desde el momento en el que se enteró de que su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que siplemente se limitaba a observarla y admirarla en secreto, mientras que ella, directamente, no le dirigia la palabra, aunque con el paso del tiempo, Sirius habia conseguido verla como algo prohibido.. Carlota por parte de James, en fin, era sencillamente lioso lo que ahí habia, en sus primeros años, segundo si no me falla mucho la memoria, James habia sentido varias cosas por la morena a las que esta le correspondia, se tiraron saliendo cerca de un año hasta que ella se lo encontró liandose con otra chica, eso fuñe un golpe demasiado fuerte para Carla, que se hizo una coraza a su alredor haciendo que odiase a todo los chicos, y por supuesto a James, aunque la cosa ya estaban algo más fria, pues el muchacho le habia pedido peron infinidad de veces y ella habia aceptado, finalmente, sus disculpas, por lo que simplemente, se hablaban...Por parte de Wendy se podia decir que, al igual que Rem, se hablaba con todos... Y por ultimo estaba el pequeño Peter, con el que simplemente las chicas se hablaban de "hola" y "adios" aunque segun se podia ver, Peter esaba completamente enamorado de todas ellas, o por lo menos esa sensaicon daba aunque ¿cual era la chica que no le gustaba a Peter...?

-Diselo al inutil de tu amigo...-dijo Carlota mirando con odio a Sirius, con una mirada que mataria a cualquiera si eso fuese posible.

Wendy rodo los ojos cuando escucho lo que la joven decia, pues estaba cansada de que siempre estuviesenn peleando... era realmente odiosa aquella relacion dios... No podian tener ni tan solo una fiesta en paz estos dos muchachos... Se tiraban las horas muertas peleandose el uno con el otro, y porque estaban ellos para evitarlo, que sino la cosa hiría mucho más lejos que simples cosas verbales, pues en muchas ocasiones Carlota, sacada completamente de quicio por el moreno, habia apuntado a éste con la varita. Pero una vez más aquella discursión fué interrumpida, aunque esta vez por unas voces algo chillonas, procedente de las espaldas de los Gryffindor, los cuales pusieron cara de fastidio al reconocer dichas voces...

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo con estas cualquiera, queridos?-dijo una de ellas, ante la cual los muchachos se rodearon para quedar cara a cara con dos jovencitas, ambas rubias y ambas pertenecientes al grupito de las fans de los merodeadores, porque efectivamente, nuestros chicos incluso tenian un club de fans formados por infinidad de chicas que los adoraban completamente...

La que había hablado era Erin Dendrivol, una muchachita de Slythering, de septimo curso, porque aunque ellos estuviesen en su sexto curso y fuesen de Gryffindor, tenian mujeres incluso mayores que ellos y de las cuatro casas, que moririan por rozar sus labios. La mirada de la chica era verde oscura, con el cabello rubio teñido y rizado, con un enorme flequillo hacia un lado que tapaba parte de su pefecto rostro. La niña era realmente guapa, pero tambien realmente tonta... una sin celebro, no tenia dos dedo de frente al igual que su acompañante Dianne Strinfton, una chica de la misma casa que la anterior, bastante parecida fisicamente a ella solo que algo más bajita y con el pelo liso... Las dos eran lo que se decia unas arpias y morian por todos y cada uno de los Merodeadores, en algunas ocasiones habian intentado salir con ellos, y cierto era que habian probado los labios de aquellos chicos, a excepcion de Peter, claro, pero tan solo por simples besos robados o por lo menos por parte de Remus, y alguno que otro robado, mezclado de alguno dado por placer, de James, eso sí, aquellas hermosuras de niñas, como casi todas las de Hogwarts, habian pasado por la cama del joven Black, el cual no era capaz de resistirse a cualquier falda tras la ue se ocultasen unas bonitas piernas...

-¡¡Hola chicas!!-dijo Sirius mirándolas con una falsa sonrisita en sus labios que a pesar de no ser para nada sinera, consiguió arrancar un suspiro de ambas jovenes-¿Qué hacéis ustedes a...?-pero la frase quedó inacabada pues la furia de Lily Evans se habia abierto al escuchar como la habia llamado esa sin celebro.

-Aqui la unica cualquiera que hay eres tu, Dendrivol, y dejame decirte...-empezó a decir la peliroja mientras la señalaba amenazadoramente con el dedo- que las que no vamos a perder tiempo con ellos somos nosotras.-terminó la chica la cual no permitió que ni tan siquiera las otras dos alumnas de Hogwarts contestasen y se fué andando enfurecida hacia el callejó Diagón, haciendo que Carlota y Wendolyne saliesen tras ella, no sin que antes esta ultima se hubiese despedido de los cuatro muchachos, pues Peter ya estaba con ellos, dedicandoles una de sus lindas sonrisitas y diciendole adios con la mano.

James, con acto reflejo, hizo afán de querer decirle algo más a Lily, pero esta a se habia ido, haciendo así que el muchacho se quedase con la palabra e la boca. Les derigió a sus amigos una mirada que claramente decia "Hay que desacerse de ellas ¡YA!" y pronto volvio su vista hacia las dos chiquillas que tia frente a sus ojos.

-Haber muchachas, que les parece si mejor dejamos el viaje de vueta a Hogwart para pasar con vosotras, y ahora vamos cada uno por su parte, ¿eh?-dijo el chico de gafas guiñandoles un ojo a ambas Sythering y haciendo que su voz sonase levemente ronca,muy masculina y atrayente, demasiado atrayente, para ser sinceros, tanto que habia hecho que ambas niñitas se mirasen y sonriesen tontamente para despues afirma con la cabeza e irse de allí con sus rostros radiantes de felicidad, y cuando porfin estas desaparecieron de allí, Remus estallo diciendo lo que tambien su amigo el perro estaba pensando

-¿¡PERO TU ERES TONTO!?-gritó haciendo sonar su voz por todo el bar, con la consecuencia de que algunas miradas, bueno, bastantes miradas, se dirigieran hacia ellos, cosa que hizo que estos se pusiesen nerviosos y dirigieran tontas sonrisitas a todo el mundo- ¿como se te ocurre decires que vamos a pasar con ellas el viaje?-dijo Remus esta vez en voz muy baja, pues no queria que se produjese de nuevo lo que habia pasado hacia nada.

-¿Que querias que hiciese? ¿preferias tnerlas pegadas a ti todo el puñetero dia de dos simpes horas?-contestó James, con lo que sus aigos simplemente se estremecieron ante dicha imgen, todo a escepcion de Peter, quien no entendia nada.

-Yo si queria ir con ellas!-dijo Petigrew ganandose una mirada asesina de sus amigos y un pequeño collejon de parte de Sirius, qien negó con la cabeza.

--···x00oo00x···--

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, tres amigas estaban sentadas comiendose u gan helado cada una, disfrutando de aquellos amgicos sabores, en sus bocas, y nunca mejor dicho, y haciendo que se deritiesen con cada cucharada que le daban al postre, auqnue or suuesto, no sind ejar de conversr en ningun momento...

-¿Pero que mierda se han creido esas dos sin celebro?-decia Lily a sus amigas conel enfado notableen su semblante

-Dejalas Lily... ya sabes como son.-intenaba calmarla Wendy en vano, y al ver que carlota iba a decir algo en referencia aeso, la rubi ale pegó una patado por debajo de la mesa para que la mirase, y aproechando que Lily no miraba, articuló con los labios que seria mejor dejar la conversacion, ya que nunca era bueno llevar a una histerica Lileane, y si habia agna forma de que se tranquilizase, lo mejor era acatarla sin más.

--···x00oo00x···--

Los chicos estavan mirando la lista de extras de este año ara comprobar si les faltaba algo y asi poderlo cmprar, aunue ya tuviesn casi todo lo necesario, por no decir todo, que necesiarian para el nuevo curso, siempre era bueno hechar un vistaso de ultima hora por si acaso se les habia olviddo ya que tal qy como ecia el refrán muggles que miles de veces Remus les nombraba: Mas vale tarde, que nunca.

"_Este año nesecitarán los siguientes extras:_

_-1 o más tunicas de gala o si lo prefieren tajes de fiesta muggles._

_-1 bufanda y gorro con la insignia y los cuatro colores del colegio que podrán comprar en "Tunicas para todas las ocasiones" ya que allí estan encargadas. Además de sus habituales unifrmes de sus casas, por supuesto_

_-Una lechuza, gato o raton los que la posean._

_-Y por supuesto, si tienen una escoba, traiganla._

_El porqué de las cosas a las que habitualmente estamos acostumbrados a pedirles se o exlicaremos en el Banquete de Seleccion el dia de vuelta al Castaillo._

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumberdor"_

Los chicos se miraron un poco extrañados, la verdad esque no entendian para nada porqué todo aquello, eran cosas bastante extrañas, pero viniendo de Dumbledor, se esperarian cualquier cosa por lo que se limitaron a ir ar una vuelta por el callejón saludando con la cabza a aquellos que ya conocian, puesto que no les faltaba nada. Y a pesar de que James, Remus y Peter deseaban volver a ver a las tres amigas, aquello no sucedió, y asñi pasó su ultimo dia de vacaciones, tras el cual volverian a su amado y preciado colgio.

* * *

_Por fin termine! Madre mia... he tardado SIGLOS en actualizar... pero los examenes y lo que no son examenes me tenian frita... espero que el proximo capitulo no tarde tanto en pode escribirlo... En fin, gracias por el R&R del capi anterior ^^ me hizo mucha ilusion, y para mi este esta ml veces mejor que el anterior si, que la verdadno es que sea muy bueno del todo.._

_En fin espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un R&R aunquetan solo sea para recriminarme que estoy cometiendo un delito al publicar esto... Pero sienta re bien cando sabes que alguien se hainteresado por leer tu historia... _

_En fin un gran beso con sabor a chocolate y nata!_

**_·Aury_·**


End file.
